Brolfvek
by darkialga
Summary: Hope you like fun characters and times. Enjoy a sexy story that you can really get off to


This story is sex. Enjoy.

Brolfvek: A hero emerges (out of wolfie's ass, fuck he smells so disgusting)

Chapter 1: Ihavenonameforthischapter

"Well hello wolfie" Brendan says with a hint of sexytime in his voice.

"mpmhpmhmhpmhpmhpmhpmhpmhpmpmhpmypmhupumhpmuhpmuhmph" Wolfie has his fat fucking mouth full again.

"I knew you'd say that ;)" Brendan agrees to Wolfie's statement.

You may be asking yourself, what is going on mistress narrator? Well you see, Wolfie sucks. But Brendan is pretty alright and I gotta help him hook up with his man "Wolfgang". Even though I despise the sound of Wolfie playing his shitty riffs on his saxophone, it doesn't keep me from helping out my buddy Brendan.

"How am I going to get in his pantaloons?" Brendan asks seductively.

I answer with a diagram with rough sketches of Wolfgang's tiny corkscrew cockus. Brendan is very impressed by my drawing talents and decides that a dick sucking must be in order. I kindly say no and shoot Brendan full of tranquilizer darts. Good Brendan.

The thing is that, Wolfgang has feelings for another man. But that man does not like him too much. Nivek is his name. Yesterday in the hallway Wolfie was jerking a guy off when Nivek came by and the Wolfster decided he has had enough of the cheap stuff and goes right for our Vek-boy. Nivek get's his veluptious ass palmed by Wolfie and Nivek does not take kindly to this heinous act.

"Save it for the bedroom you fucker." Oh damn! Wolfie just got fuckin' shit on!

"I was just going to show you how much I love you." Said Wolfie with a dollar tree skin-tight tiger shirt on, exposing his traffic cone nipples abroad. Nivek just took a good look at his fat rack and realized, "this man means business". Instantly, his mind was changed and he fell for Wolfgang. Wolfie decided "now's the time to go to pound town" and Nivek instantly took around 20 pounds of pure 100% ground beef in his bowel orifice.

A teacher saw them in the hallway, protruded and then joined in. During this ravenous moment, Brendan caught glimpse of this event and went to the bathroom to cry. Poor Brendo eh? Anyway, how could Wolfie do this? Well, I guess we'll find out in the next frickin chapter.

God dammit kiddo's. Here we are again to explain part two of a really shitty ten-parter "fanfiction" (oh believe me, it's meant to be in quotes) that excites, and uh. That's basically it.

Chapter 2: Jesus Christ why is he wearing a fucking tiger t-shirt it looks so bad what in the hell? JkHJkljklsshlakasdjkladhlsasjkldasdbljkvvjlgIOUHOIUHOjjkeawehljkfafsdsgh

Hey idiots, this is the narrator. I really didn't want to write all this but, eh. Why not make a joke out of it eh? Okay. Anyway. Back to the story.

"Brendan, why are you crying you pussy" I exclaimed as I drank a load of beer and flexed my muscles like the "ripped" man I am.

B-man looked at me and gave me a word of advice "I've never wanted a tiny cock in my rectum more than Wolfie's". This made me very nervous so I walked out of the bathroom while my penis was still out because I forgot to put it back after takin' a peepee. But I decided, eh. It's whatever. So I left it hangin' all about.

J-man was a simple man, one that walked the halls not looking for a silly lil' fun time with the Wolfster. But that was soon to change as Wolfie stepped up to him and said "henlo you look likee you hav goo penie" What a fucking numbskull... But J-man was swayed to his charm because he instantly bowed down to him and became the Wolfman's slave. Bending to his every will. Damn, Wolfgang sure knows how to show a guy a good time.

Brendan saw this act once again and started to ball his balls out and realized he must do something to make Wolf jealous. So he asked that I suck his penis in public and I kindly declined by pumping his chest full of bullets. But since Brendan says he has a shield that blocks bullets, I can't hurt him.

Nivek decided that he and Brendan should team up and take on Wolfie together. This made Wolfie happy because that's 2 dicks and Wolfster has many holes. Wolfie demanded to have more penis inside of him. So it was decided he must purchase people so that they can deliver multiple packages into his ears, eyes, nose, rectal cavity, and urethra.

What a truly magical thing to witness. A fatass that has to waddle to go around, and 2 dashing young men trying to please him. ;)

This is all for chapter chaps. Come back once again to witness chapter 3.

Chapter 3: I'm pretty sure God isn't real

No, the name isn't a reflection of the chapter at all. This chapter has nothing to do with God.

"I culd use le aspirin ri now" Fuck you Wolfie. I thought after he said something like a moron. As usual of course. So anyway, we left off with Brendan totally getting boned by Wolfie, a long time dream of his. Lucky you Brendan.

J-man ended up walking by Brendan and Wolfie and Nivek in the hall and said "What the fuck! I want some wolferpeepepeeepeeepepepeepeppppeee"

So J-Man hops on in the fun and Nivek poops on Wolfie. "Mmmmhmmm poopoo good." Wolfie says, consuming the fluids he let drip onto his facial region. Wolfie turned around to realize that the throbbing item within his rectal region was actually Dustin's (aka "Trash Man"') whole fist. Wow, Dustin has a big fist. How can that fit inside of one annoying mother fucker.

After this fun event Wolfie got sent to the nurses office because our teacher Mr. Johnson said and I quote "Fuck you". So Wolfie got sent and now he smelle like caca.

"Holy Bullocks" says the nurse. With her white hair glistening in the vacuum of space she was consumed in at the time. "my dude you smell peeyoo! Icky, yucky, picky poo!"

Wolfie then decided to get an abortion because he had tumors growing inside of his bulbous stomach. When the tumors hatched they released a young man. Known as "Plylan Dugge". This atrocity. NO. THIS APOCALYPTIC WASTE OF HUMAN RESOURCES must die. So Dustin has to go fuck it to death. Dustin starts his long journey. With a tool belt filled with the recent necessities such as: Black rock (a drug that makes peewee rock-like), a well put together package of chloroform rags, and a nuclear warhead (because chicks love a guy who straps a nuclear warhead to their belt).

When Dustin arrived, Plylan was taking a poopoo inside in his little training potty when Dustin took full force and grabbed his [CENSORED]. With his guts spilling out of his urethra Dustin ate the remains and claimed victory.

That's the end of chapter 3. Fuck you for reading.

To the person who drew the fanart. Fuck you.

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

Oh boy, it is Nivek's birthday today and Wolfie is going. I wonder if they will do some birthday fucking now that Nivek is of legal age and Wolfie is a fucking dirty pedophile. Man, his cock is hard today Isn't it?

Nivek slaughters the entire military so he can steal a plane and write "I love you" in sky writing. How romantic of our nimble little hero. After Nivek wrote the letters and Wolfie saw it, Wolfie decided to pursue him. But not just in a dumb normal fashion, in a cool fashion. Nivek goes home to his birthday party and is surprised when he sees a giant cake in his living room.

"I fcukckhing love cok I mean cake lol" says Nivek, with a hint of glee on his face. Brendan then walks through the door and says "Happy Biorthday sexy" and him and Nivek give each other french kisses on the lip. Fully enduring Nivek's very red kool-aid tongue, he sucks the cherry flavor off of it.

After the cherry flavoring was all gone, Brendan murdered Nivek. Never to be seen again.

Liam walks through the door and also wishes Nivek's dead rotting corpse.

"Nivek looks so happy today!" Liam remarks. (He is kind of a fucking ninny). Brendan just grins and puts his peener in Nivek's mouth. Liam realizes that he cannot pass up this moment and palms Brendan's buttocks.

"Youch!" Brendan, in a fit of rage, kills Liam. Leaving him with nothing to do but see who is inside the cake. Brendan goes to take a bite but when he chomps, he tastes flesh because there is no cake. Wolfie is naked and painted to look like one. Brendan looked at his bulge and grabbed it. Wolfie just grinned and touched Brendan's sopping wet booty shorts. Oh I forgot to tell you, our character Mr. B likes to wear girl clothes because it makes him tingly on the inside. After Wolfie and Brendan perform a naked wrestling ritual, Wolfie's fluids drop onto Nivek's body bringing him back to life.

"Your peeni juici has given me life once again, now I can REALLY have a happy birthday 😉". So they continue off into the night, touching Liam's rectum and rubbing peanut butter on Wolfie's nipples and making him milk so they milk blends with the peanut butter and they suck it off.

Chapter 4 is over. Now go continue your work or something.


End file.
